survivors_of_the_dying_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Jared
"'' ''Wag ka magalala , kasi hinding hindi kami mawawala hanggat sama sama tayo." ''-- Jared talking to Julie.2.2 Si Jared ay created character at survivor ng outbreak sa storya ng Survivors of The Dying World. Nagsimula ang kaniyang storya sa Kapitolyo ng bulacan. Personality Isang taong kayang kumilala kung ano ang tama sa mali. Isa rin siyang taong kayang mag treasure ng pangako sa isang tao. Kaya rin niyang magstep up kapag kinakailangan. Matapos ng mga pangyayari sa "Huling Sulyap", Mas naging leader na siya dahil isa siya sa pinakamatandang natira kasama si Julie. Naging responsable at matapang narin siya dahil sa ginawang kabayanihan ni Mel. Pre-Apocalypse Bago magkaoutbreak, isang police si Jude sa bulacan at posibleng kasama niya sa pagpapatrol sina Mel , Philip ,at Jude . Post-Apocalypse Nasa Kapitolyo si Jared kasama sina Mel, Philip at Jude at nagpapapirma ng papeles nang mangyari ang lahat ng ito. Volume I "Chapter 8 : Hinagpis ng Kahapon" Nakita sila Jude, Jared at Philip sa labas ng kapitolyo at nagmamasid sa pagdating nila Mel sa lugar. "Chapter 9: Human Walker" Nakita ng mga hindi kilalang lalake ang grupo nila Mel na umaalis ng Cathedral. Pumasok sina Jude, Jared at Philip sa loob ng simbahan at binasag nila ang salamin ng bintana ng bus, nagbabakasakaling andoon ang mga supplies na galing sa mga bagong dating. Nang malaman nilang wala ito, pumasok sila sa loob ng eskwelahan at kinuha lahat ng mapapakinabagan duon. Sa di inaasahang pangyayari, napadaan sila Jude, Jared at Philip sa classroom kung nasaan sina Eli, Aria at Joy. Napaginteresan nina Jude at Philip sina Eli at Aria kaya napagdesisyunan nilang kuhanin din nila ito. Nakita ito ni Joy pero wala rin siyang nagawa dahil nasaksak siya ng mga ito. Umalis ang tatlo kasama sina Aria at Eli ng nakabukas ang pintuan ng Cathedral. "Chapter 10: Ang Nakaraan" Nang makarating ang grupo sa pintuan sa harap ng lugar, nagtaka si Julie kay Mel dahil kumatok ito. Tinanong niya si Mel pero nahinto ito ng nakita nila sina Jared at Jude at pinatulog sila. Sinabihan ni Jude si Mel na hinihintay siya ni Philip sa isang room ng lugar. ''Sa flashback ni Mel sa chapter na ito, Inatasan sina Mel, Jude, Jared at Philip na pumunta sa kapitolyo upang magpapirma ng mga papeles. Nagpaiwan si Mel dahil kailangan niyang ipark ang kotse sa parkingan ng lugar. Nang nagsimula na ang outbreak, papasok na sana si Mel upang alamin kung nasaan ang kanyang mga kasama ng hinila siya ni Al at sinabing umalis na muna sila doon. Walang nagawa si Mel kung hindi sumunod kay Al. Nagaway sina Philip at Mel tungkol sa mga bihag ni Philip. Natalo ni Philip si Mel sa tulong narin ni Jude. Nakonsensya si Jared sa mga ginagawa ng kapwa niya pulis pero sinunod padin niya ang utos ni Philip at ikinulong rin niya ito sa lugar kung nasaan sina James. Hinagis nila Jude at Jared si Mel papasok sa room. Gumawa ng gulo si Vanessa at nagaway sila ni Jude. Nahinto lamang ito dahil pinahinto ito ni Jared. Paalis na sana ang dalawang lalake ng may nilaglag si Jared na papel na nakita ni James. Sinabi niya ito sa kanyang mga kasama. "Chapter 11: Huling Paalam" Ayon din sa sulat, lalasingin ni Jared sina Philip at Jude para magawa na niya ang plano. Habang nagiinuman ang tatlo, tinanong ni Jude kung nasaan ang mga babae na kinuha nila sa Cathedral. Sinabi niya noong una na pinatay na niya ang mga ito na ikinagulat ni Jared pero ang totoo ay nasa storage room sila ng lugar. Umabot ng isang oras ang inuman hanggang sa nakatulog na sina Philip at Jude. Sinimulan na ni Jared ang kaniyang planong pagpapatakas kina Mel. Pumasok si Jared sa room kung saan nakakulong sina Mel, James, Joy at Vanessa at pinakawalan ang mga ito. Sumunod ay sa room kung saan nakakulong sina Shane at Kyla. Tinanong ni Mel kung nasaan pa ang iba, at sinabi ni Jared na nasa iba't ibang room sila kaya kailangan nilang maghiwalay para mapabilis ang paghahanap. Sina James, Jared, Vanessa at Shane ang magkakasama habang sina Mel, Joy at Kyla ay sa kabila. Sa grupo nina James, nakita nila sa isang room sina Jean at Tricia. Matapos nito, bumaba na sila sa meeting place pero nagtaka sila kung bakit wala pa sila Mel. Nagulat sila ng nakita nila si Philip na may nakatutok na baril kay Aria. Habang nagsasalita si Philip, unti unting tumatakas si Philip na parang may ginawa siyang kakaiba. Nakita nila James ang grupo nina Mel na nasa likuran at mukang nagbabalak si Mel na atakihin si Philip sa likod. Nang natulak ni Mel si Philip, natumba ito sa sahig at saka nag away ang dalawa. Habang nagaaway ang dalawa, nagulat ang lahat ng sumigaw si Vanessa na malapit sa labasan ng kapitolyo. Nakita nila si Vanessa na nakagat ng mga zombies. Tumakbo si Vanessa sa gulat, binalak ni Charles na habulin siya ngunit naabutan siya ng mga zombies na papasok ng lugar at siya ay nakain ng mga ito. Walang nagawa ang lahat kung hindi umakyat nalang sa second floor ng lugar at magtago sa isang room. Napagalamang binuksan ni Jude ang pintuan para ipaoverrun ang lugar. Sa loob ng room, sinuntok ng maraming beses ni Mel si Philip habang tinatanong ito kung ano ang ginawa niya sa lugar. Tumatawa lamang si Philip at sinabing mamatay na daw silang lahat. Naputol ang tensyon ng biglang sinaksak ni Aria si Philip sa ulo na nagsanhi ng pagkamatay nito at nagsanhi ng pagkagulat ng lahat Nagplano ang lahat kung papaano sila makakatakas sa lugar. Ang napagdesisyunang plano ay tumakbo sila palabas ng lugar dahil malapit lamang ito mula sa pinagtataguan nilang room. Nasa labas rin ang kotse na sinabi ni Jared sa sulat na binigay niya kay James at ito ang gagamitin nilang pangtakas ng lugar. Nabanggit ni Tricia kung nasaan si Eli, sabi ni Aria ay nasa president's room ito. Sinabi ni Mel na sila ni Jared ang bahala sa kanya habang sila ay tuloy lang sa naunang plano. Nagbilin si Mel kay Julie. Pagkatapos nito nagsimula na silang tumakbo. Matapos ang mga pangyayari kina Julie sa labas, Binagalan ni Julie ang paandar ng kotse, nagbabakasakaling buhay pa ang dalawa. Nang mawalan ng pagasa si Julie, nakita nila Anton si Jared na kumakaway pinapasok nila ito sa loob ng kotse. Habang nasa kotse, tinanong nila kung nasaan sina Eli at Mel, hindi sumagot si Jared. Umiyak ang lahat sa mga nangyari. Malayo na sila sa kapitolyo nang bigla itong sumabog. Pinaliwanag ni Jared ang mga nangyari. "Chapter 12: Huling Sulyap" Humiwalay sina Mel at Jared kina Julie at ang mga bata upang reskyuhin sa president's room si Eli. Pagpasok nila ng room, nakita nila si Eli na wala nang buhay. Napagalamang nagpakamatay si Eli dahil sa mga nangyari sa kanya. Bago pa man mag reanimate si Eli, tinusok na ito ni Mel sa ulo. Paalis na sana silang dalawa nang biglang may kumalmot sa paa ni Mel. Napagalaman na ito pala ay si Vanessa na nagtatago sa ilalim ng table na mamutla mutla na. Sinisisi ni Vanessa ang mga pulis kung bakit nasira ang kanyang buhay. Tatakbo na sana si Vanessa sa pintuan upang papasukin ang mga zombie na kumakalampag ng lugar ng biglang binaril ni Jared si Vanessa ulo na ikinamatay nito. Kinausap ni Jared si Mel tungkol sa nangyari sa kanya. Alam ni Mel na infected na siya kaya pinapaalis na niya si Jared. Hindi pumayag noong una si Jared pero wala rin itong nagawa kundi sumunod dito. Sumaludo ito kay Mel bago umalis. Sa kasalukuyan, narinig nila Julie ang pagsabog ng kapitolyo. Pinaliwanag ni Jared ang ginawa ni Mel at ang pagbibilin niya kay Jared na protektahan ang naiwan niyang grupo. Umalis na ang grupo sa bulacan. "Chapter 22: Remains" Sa flashback ni Nina, nabanggit sina Philip, Jared at Jude nang sinabi nilang binugbog nila sina Zack at Andrew kaya hindi sila makakasama sa pagrescue ng tatay ni Julie. Volume II "Chapter 1: A New Day" Sa flashback, ilang araw matapos umalis nang unang grupo sa bulacan ay nagpagala gala sila sa Manila. Wala silang mahanap na kahit anong supplies na siyang ikinapagod ng grupo. Maya maya ay may nahanap si Joy ngunit isa lamang itong maliit na chips na siyang pinagsalu saluhan ng mga babae sa grupo. Habang kumakain ay bigla silang may narinig na truck kaya pinatago nina Jared at Julie ang mga bata dahil hindi sila sigurado kung mabait ang grupo na papunta sa kanila. Pagkababa ng mga tao sa truck na napagalamang sina Brie, Wilson, at Bogart, sinabihan nila ang grupo na lumabas na lahat dahil nakita na nila ito. Pagkalabas ng lahat, inalok ni Brie ang grupo na tumira sa Cultural Center kung saan maraming supplies at malaki para sa lahat. Dahil narin sa stress ng grupo, agad na pumayag ang mga ito ngunit may pinaalala si Brie na dapat sundin nila ang rules niya na siyang sasabihin niya pagpunta sa lugar. Matapos nito ay sumakay na ang lahat sa truck at pumunta na papunta sa Cultural Center. Habang nasa biyahe, nagkasiyahan ang lahat at habang nagkakasaya ay inalala ni Jared si Mel dahil sa pangako na binitawan nito sa kanya. Tatlong minuto ang lumipas nang makarating na sila sa lugar, agad silang pinakain at sasabihin na lamang ni Brie ang tungkol sa kanyang rules pagkabukas. Bumulong ito at sinabing huling araw na nilang isang masayang grupo sila. "Chapter 2: Alaala" Nagkasiyahan ang lahat sa hapag kainan sa loob ng Cultural Center na pinamumunuan ni Brie. Matapos nito ay inihatid na sila ni Bogart sa kanilang matutulugan na room. Pagkahatid niya sa grupo, nagusap usap naman ang lahat tungkol kay Mel. Matapos nito ay napagisipan na ng lahat ang tungkol sa sinasabing rules ni Brie sa kanila. Nakaramdam si James ng kaba dahil masama ang kutob niya rito. Pinaalala niya rin sa lahat na ang mga kutob niya ay kadalasan ay totoo. Naputol lamang ang paguusap ng nagjoke si Anton sa grupo. Matapos nito ay napagdesisyunan ng grupo na maghiwahiwalay sa pagtulog dahil for the first time ay safe na sila. Si Anton at Justin ang magkasama, si Julie at Jared naman ay nasa sofa, si Kyla, Aria, at Tricia naman ay nasa isang movie room ng lugar, at sina James, Jean, at Joy naman ay nasa isa ring sofa. Napansin ni Jared na malungkot rin si Julie kaya tinanong niya rin ito kung bakit ito malungkot. Nabanggit ni Julie ang mga nangyari sa kanila noon, sa mga kasama niya tulad nang kanyang tatay, si Angelo, at si Mel. Inencourage din siya ni Jared ngunit sinabi niya na papano kung sila naman ang nawala pero pinaalala niya na andito lang sila sa tabi nito. Matapos ng usapan na yon ay inalala ni Julie na kaarawan na bukas ni Jared at sinabing dapat silang maghanda para rito. Matapos nito ay natulog na si Julie at inalala naman ni Jared ang pangako niya kay Mel. Killed Victims * Vanessa * Charles (Indirectly Caused) * Shane (Indirectly Caused) *Possible numerous count of zombies Trivia *Jared is the last known living survivor who were on the Kapitolyo when the outbreak started.